Although the present invention may be used in connection with other applications, the present invention was designed for automated mail handling. Currently, mail is typically transported in flexible plastic or cardboard trays. As such, these trays do not always interface well with certain processing operations, and in particular, fully automated processing operations. To have a fully automated processing operation, it has become desirable to develop a machine or system that automatically transfers the contents of the mail trays into sturdy cartridges of uniform size and weight specially designed for interfacing with a given processing operation. Then, once the mail is processed, the machine or system would transfer the contents of the cartridges back into the mail trays for transport to delivery points. The automated mail transfer system must also have the ability to maintain the facing, orientation and order of each mail piece throughout the transfer process as to not disturb the mail processing procedure.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a unique automated continuous transfer system that provides for the transfer of mail from a mail tray into a specially designed cartridge and then, after processing, for transferring the mail from the cartridges back into the mail trays or other mail containers, without disturbing the facing and orientation of each mail piece.